


No te vayas.

by EnochianLullabies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siete años. Stiles había conseguido estar lejos del peligro, de los hombres lobos y de todo lo relacionado con Beacon Hills durante siete años. Pero su vida da un vuelco al pasado con la llegada de un nuevo profesor con una cara muy conocida al instituto donde trabaja.<br/>Su vida vuelve a estar en peligro. El pasado no tiene necesidad de perseguirte, porque vuelves a él como un idiota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Si algo no se había esperado Stiles era la sorpresa que le esperaba en su apartamento. Sabía que tenía que haber echado a ese idiota mucho antes, pero aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, hasta allí había llegado. De todas formas John jamás le había caído bien.

La ambulancia en la puerta, el baño inundado, y la puerta de su habitación arrancada. Olía a alcohol y tabaco pero no era por eso por lo que la vecina de abajo, la señora Rogerts, había avisado a la policía, John se había caído contra la mesa y se había abierto la cabeza, la ambulancia no solo se lo llevó a él, uno de sus “amigotes” se salvó por los pelos de morir de una sobredosis.

Cuando Stiles intentó subir al apartamento las autoridades no le dejaron, por lo visto una de las amigas de John era un camello, no sabían si habría escondido algo de droga o armas (¡Armas!) en el apartamento antes de ser arrestada.

Así que Stiles con su cara de sorpresa, su maletín y sus ojeras, tuvo que irse a dormir a otro lado, con suerte podría volver al apartamento al día siguiente.

No podía permitirse nada mejor que un hotel a demasiada distancia del instituto en el que trabajaba.

Echado en la cama barata boca arriba y con la ropa que había llevado durante todo el día comenzó a pensar que tal vez era buena idea volver a casa, pensó que no debería haberse ido del pueblo y que tampoco pasaría nada si volviese.

No, no iba a hacerlo, tenía una vida aquí, o algo parecido. Tenía un trabajo de profesor de historia, tenía un apartamento (O lo que quedase de él) tenía amigos, bueno…. Echaba de menos a Scott, le seguía visitando y esas cosas (O le había visto hacía un año o año y medio), pero no era lo mismo.

Él, básicamente, había huido del pueblo, no culpaba a Scott por no acompañarlo, pero no podía soportar más eso, no después de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar. Aquella ya no era su lucha, nunca debió serlo. Ese pueblo le recordaba todo eso, aunque ahora fuese el lugar más afable del mundo, aunque no hubiesen vuelto a tener ningún incidente, cada vez que pensaba en ello la piel se le erizaba, si volvía allí lo recordaría todo, simplemente la fachada de casa de su padre le haría revivir toda la pesadilla. No podía volver. Y meno después de tanto tiempo.

Nada más despertarse supo que iba tarde, pero no le importó demasiado, lo único que tenía que hacer a primera hora era conocer al nuevo profesor, iba a estar en su mismo departamento y le había hecho una pequeña “fiesta” de bienvenida, si entiendes por fiesta estar rodeado de idiotas pomposos con vasitos de café y medialunas. No tenía porque ir, lo del apartamento le serviría de excusa, además, si iba a trabajar en su departamento ya tendría tiempo de conocerle.

Frente al espejo vio que tenía el lado izquierdo de la cara lleno de las marcas de la almohada, se pasó la mano como si eso fuese a solucionarlo, se encogió de hombros se lavo y pensó en ducharse, pero tras echar una mirada al plato de ducha pensó que era mil veces mejor que los alumnos no se le acercasen por un día que coger hongos.

Le hubiese gustado por lo menos tener una camisa limpia pero no le habían dejado entrar para nada. Cuando estaba a punto de dejar la habitación el móvil comenzó a sonarle.

La voz de un policía diciéndole que podía volver a su apartamento casi le hizo gritar de la felicidad, iría enseguida. Tampoco tenía cargos (¿Había estado en peligro de tener cargos?) Bien, ahora estaba preocupado, pero por lo visto ya no tenía nada de que preocuparse, solo tenía que volver al apartamento y arreglar los destrozos que aquella “fiesta” hubiese causado, los cuales no eran pocos.

Cuando entró por la puerta tuvo la tentación de dejar todo como estaba y volverse al hotel, pero no lo hizo. Con suerte la bañera  seguiría en pie y mataría por un baño.

Fue a su habitación y vio, o mejor dicho, no vio la puerta, cerró los ojos deseando que todo fuese una pesadilla, contó hasta diez y volvió a abrirlos, pero la puerta seguía desaparecida. Lo arreglaría después, compraría una nueva, no era para tanto, se mintió intentando tranquilizarse.

Abrió el armario y un olor a vomito le hizo cerrarlo de nuevo, por suerte en el baño guardaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta porque el incidente del armario ya le había pasado antes. Gracias a dios esa ropa estaba en un estado aceptable, olía a tabaco y alcohol pero era mucho mejor que el vomito o el sudor de la que llevaba puesta.

Se metió en la bañera no sin antes echar un chorro de agua por toda superficie, solo para prevenir, a saber que había pasado allí el día anterior.

Cuando por fin sintió el agua caliente cayendo sobre su cabeza y deslizándose suavemente por su espalda pensó que había encontrado el paraíso, tal vez debería quedarse allí para siempre, solo había un problema, dentro tenía tiempo para pensar, no tenía con que distraerse, el ruido no era el suficiente para no dejarle hacerlo, ahí podía recordar, y podía volver a tener el sentimiento de querer volver o de querer huir todavía más lejos. La ducha era un lugar peligroso, como lo era su cama vacía, como lo era el apartamento desierto. Pondría un anuncio para buscar compañero de piso.

Salió de la bañera y se enrolló una toalla para no dejar una marca de agua cuando se sentase. La calefacción común estaba prácticamente al máximo así que se secaría enseguida de todas formas, o ese fue el argumento que uso cuando la toalla se le cayó por tercera vez mientras andaba por el pasillo y decidió dejarla abandonada. Claro que cuando llegó al salón y vio lo que había allí montado pensó que era una brillante idea poner algo en la silla antes de sentarse, no iba a tocar eso con su precioso culo.

Quitó un vaso de calimocho de encima del portátil y rogó porque se encendiera, cuando la pantalla se iluminó Stiles respiró aliviado. Empezó a correr la voz de que buscaba compañero de piso, se metió a su página de Facebook por primera vez desde hacía siglos para poder anunciarlo, dejó el anuncio en una página especializada (no la misma en la que había encontrado a John) y se levantó de la silla dejando allí la toalla, volvió al baño y ya seco pudo vestirse, no encontró unas zapatillas que estuviesen usables así que se puso otra vez las mismas.

En cuanto volviese del trabajo llamaría a un servicio de reparaciones para que le arreglasen esa ventana que acababa de ver rota en la antigua habitación de John, menos mal que vivía en un quinto. Recogería todo lo posible e igual conseguía convencer a algún estudiante para que le ayudase a cambio de un punto más en la nota. Se rió, luego pensó que tampoco estaría tan, tan mal hacerlo, pero acabo por desechar la idea.

Le costaría siglos quitar ese olor pero poco a poco lo conseguiría. En una semana el piso estaría admisible y para entonces puede que alguien se hubiese interesado por el anuncio. Alguien normal.

Sí, eso haría cuando volviese del trabajo al cual llegaba una hora y diez minutos tarde. Corrió escaleras abajo, no tenía tiempo a esperar el ascensor, por suerte había dejado el coche aparcado a solo media manzana de la puerta de casa, algún día tendría dinero para poderse permitir un garaje en aquel barrio.

Cuando se sentó en el coche se dio cuenta de que la ducha no le había servido para nada, suspiró y arrancó, condujo todo lo legalmente que pudo hasta la puerta del instituto más pijo de la ciudad más pija en la que jamás había tenido que ejercer e hizo que el portero le abriese, entró muy sonriente, como si nada hubiese pasado y aparcó muy dignamente.

Caminó hasta el _hall_ con la cabeza bien alta, la espalda bien estirada y los hombros bien rectos. No soportaba nada de aquello, pero ya le miraban demasiado mal por no ir nunca con traje como para permitirse ir corriendo por los pasillos.

Llegó a la puerta de clase y entró de un golpe.

-¡Hola!- Gritó haciendo un alargamiento que recordaba a una espiral en la “o”.

Con sus alumnos si podía ser así, con sus alumnos podía comportarse como él era de verdad, porque en el fondo no eran tan distintos, y todos ellos agradecían poderse comportar como idiotas por primera vez en sus pijas vidas.

-Oh, debe ser el señor Stilinski.

Stiles no había reparado en la presencia de otro profesor en el aula, se arrepintió por un instante de no haber esperado a comprobarlo antes de entrar haciendo el gilipollas. Pero solo tuvo un segundo para arrepentirse porque entonces reconoció al otro profesor.

-¿T…, tú?- Sus cejas se enarcaron y la garganta se le hizo un nudo, no podía creérselo.

-¿Cono al profesor Bane?- habló un alumno de la primera fila.

-¿Bane?- preguntó, se giró con la misma cara confusa hacía el alumno y después volvió a mirar a _Bane_.

-Sí nos conocemos- habló el otro-. Darnos un segundo- dijo y le dio un empujón a Stiles hacía la puerta.

Salieron y Stiles volvió a recuperar la movilidad de su cara que se había quedado estancada por el asombro, aunque todavía no sabía si creérselo. La puerta se cerró y los dos se miraron por un segundo antes de hablar.

-¡Bane!- gritó, a su lado pasaba una de las profesoras de matemáticas que se le quedó mirando, Stiles le saludó moviendo la cabeza con un gesto tosco- ¿Bane?

-Hola Stiles- saludó.

-Hola Derek- respondió, Derek se tiró a taparle la boca como si acabase de lanzar la blasfemia más terrible.

-No me llames así, aquí soy Héctor Bane, te lo explicare luego, ahora tienes que dar una clase.

-No- respondió cuando le quitó la mano de la boca- No me expliques nada, no quiero saber nada. Quiero que te largues de aquí, o todos se enteraran de tu nombre.

-Esto es importante, aquí hay algo.

-¡Me da igual!

-¡Va a morir gente!- gritó desesperado Derek y después rezó porque nadie le hubiese oído-. No necesito tu ayuda, solo que no digas quien soy- habló con la voz mucho más baja como si así pudiese conseguir también el volumen de un grito.

-Salí de Beacon Hills para alejarme de todas estas cosas, salí de allí para no volver a tener que tratar con muertes y hombres lobo.

-Todavía ves a Scott.

-¡Es mi mejor amigo!- Stiles llevaba sin decir eso mucho tiempo, puede que más del que hacía que no veía a Scott.

-Mira Stiles, no tienes que tratar con ningún hombre lobo, simplemente estaré aquí una o dos semanas y ya está.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo tengo que dar clase.

Empujó a Derek para poder pasar de nuevo a clase e intentó sonreír y evadir los comentarios que los alumnos estaban haciendo por lo bajo, si hacía como que no los escuchaba podía seguir dando la clase sin pensar demasiado en que Derek Hale era su compañero de trabajo y en que por lo visto ahora era un suplantador de identidad.

La clase terminó y Stiles se dio cuenta de que no había avanzado lo más mínimo, se sentó a la mesa y puso la cabeza sobre las manos.

Había huido del pasado como una comadreja asustada y ahora el pasado había vuelto a buscarle. Lo único que podía hacer era salir vivo una vez más. O tal vez lo contrario.

La puerta de la clase se abrió y Stiles deseó que fuesen los alumnos para la siguiente hora, pero no era así.

-Stiles, solo quiero que sepas que todo está tranquilo allí.

-Siete años Derek- comenzó a decir él-. He vivido fuera del peligro durante siete años, y aún así sigo teniendo pesadillas- Sacó la cabeza de entre las manos y miró a Derek-, todas las noches. No quiero que mi vida vuelva a pender de un hilo, no quiero que nadie más vuelva a morir por mi culpa- Stiles guardó silencio un segundo, Derek no dijo nada, él sonrió y las lagrimas comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos, su sonrisa desapareció por completo-. ¡No fui el único en irse! ¡Lydia corrió a buscar a Jackson! ¿Por qué no vas a matar algo por Inglaterra?- gritó.

-Porque ella no está en peligro.

-¿Estoy en peligro? Genial- Volvió a esconderse entre sus manos.

Derek se acercó hasta la mesa.

-Estabas. He venido a solucionarlo- dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro de Stiles-. No te preocupes, ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que vuelves a tener un hombre lobo cerca- dijo con el tono de voz más condescendiente que había usado con Stiles desde hacía mucho.

Se volvió a alejar y justo cuando estaba en la puerta notó como Stiles susurraba un “gracias” tan bajo que si no llega a ser por su condición de hombre lobo él no llega a oírlo.

No se preguntó porque Stiles no había hablado más alto, tal vez no quería hacerlo o tal vez era su forma de decirle que el problema no era que él estuviese allí o que fuese un hombre lobo, que no le molestaba volverle a ver, que el problema era que la vida de ambos volvía a correr peligro. Lo cierto es que si le hubiese preguntado Stiles no hubiese sabido que responder.

La siguiente clase comenzó y Stiles no supo llevarla mucho mejor que la anterior, por suerte no era el grupo “D” haber dado una clase con ellos hubiese sido como tirarse a la piscina de los tiburones con una herida abierta.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y antes de que Stiles pudiese terminar de borrar la pizarra para salir a la cafetería recibió un mensaje.

“Buenos días, estoy interesado en su anuncio para compartir piso, me urge, si está interesado me gustaría tener la entrevista esta misma tarde”

Vaya, que aburrido. No pudo remediar pensar Stiles, pero luego sonrió, eso era exactamente lo que buscaba.

Respondió: “Esta tarde me será imposible, pero podríamos hacer la entrevista mañana sobre las 9 en el apartamento”

Salió del aula con el móvil en la mano, si le decía que sí tendría que darse mucha más prisa de lo que pensaba en limpiar el apartamento, tendría que pasar la noche en vela.

Se sentó en la mesa de siempre, estaba en la esquina y tenía una silla más que siempre estaba vacía. No es que se hubiese vuelto un completo insociable, es que no quería tener ninguna relación con aquellos profesores que se creían más listo que la media, más guapos que la media y que, por desgracia, eran más ricos que la media.

Sin embargo la silla no estuvo sola esa hora.

-Lo siento, no queda otro lugar libre.

Stiles levantó la cabeza del móvil y miró a su alrededor, era cierto, no había más sitios libres, se preguntó porque precisamente ese día la cafetería se había llenado.

-Se que nunca hemos sido amigos pero…

-¿Nunca hemos sido amigos?- Bien, eso había dolido, había dolido bastante. Las habilidades sociales de Derek eran mucho peores de lo que recordaba.

-Me refiero a que…- Stiles, sin necesidad de sentidos sobrenaturales, sintió el nerviosismo de Derek-.  Lo cierto es que éramos buenos amigos antes de que te fueras.

-Sí, justo después de que matasen a mi padre delante de mis ojos.

-Lo siento.

-No fue tu culpa.- Stiles intentó no pensar en aquello.

-Oye, no quise decir que nunca hayamos sido amigos. Es que volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo es como si todo hubiese vuelto a empezar.- Derek enarcó las cejas por un instante, no podía creer que hubiese dicho eso.

-¿Eres un fugitivo que presuntamente a mordido a mi amigo?

-No, pero soy el hombre lobo más malo de la ciudad.

-¡Nunca fuiste el hombre lobo más malo de la ciudad!- rompió a reír Stiles, Derek sonrió y Stiles se dio cuenta de lo mucho que llevaba sin hablar con alguien que le hiciese reír, con un amigo.

“Tampoco lo soy ahora” pensó Derek, pero no dijo nada, sabía que al final Stiles acabaría cayendo y preguntando por lo que pasaba, hasta entonces no comentaría nada.

Stiles paró de reír pero siguió sonriendo.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?- preguntó.

-No.

Stiles sonrió como si acabase de ocurrírsele el más fantástico plan diabólico.

-Necesito un poco de ayuda en mi piso, podrías ayudarme un poco y ponerme al día de lo que…- Stiles se cortó sin acabar-. Te invitare a una cerveza.

-Lo cierto es que…

-Tío, a cambio de los inconvenientes que me vas a causar.

Derek acabó aceptando a regañadientes y al final de la jornada se montó en el coche de Stiles y se dirigió al apartamento.

-Joder- murmuró nada más entrar.

-Esa boca.

-Esto es un puto desastre- replicó-. Necesitas ayuda profesional.

-Ya, no tengo dinero para eso.

Se entraba directamente al salón-cocina que todavía estaba hecho un desastre, desde allí se podía ver también la falta de ventana en la habitación vacía y si se era observador hasta la falta de puerta en la de Stiles.

-¿Y ya sabes dónde vas a quedarte?- preguntó Stiles metiéndose tras el mueble que separaba la cocina del salón y abriendo la nevera.

-Supongo que compartiré piso, es lo que mejor me sale para el poco tiempo que voy a estar.

-Claro- estuvo de acuerdo Stiles.

Le dio una cerveza a Derek y los dos se quedaron en silencio por un segundo que no fue para nada incomodo, Stiles sabía lo que quería preguntar pero no iba a hacerlo y Derek sabía lo que respondería pero no iba a tener oportunidad de decirlo.

-Bueno, ¡A limpiar!- dijo como si acabase de inventar la actividad más divertida del mundo.

Derek tardó un segundo en salir de su embobamiento y seguir a Stiles.

Había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto. Ya no era un adolescente, su espalda se había ensanchado y había crecido un poco más, él seguía siendo más alto. Su pelo parecía haberse oscurecido pero su risa resonaba como siempre. Le había echado de menos, joder que si lo había echado de menos. Y no sabía cómo decírselo. Ni como preguntarle si aquella no-tan sutil atracción que parecía sentir hacía él cuando era un niñato adolescente seguía mínimamente viva. Porque sin duda aquello que Derek no había dicho le había atascado la garganta en cuanto lo había visto entrar en aquella clase.

Stiles le sacó de sus pensamientos y menos mal porque empezaba a sentir aquel pequeño remolino en su pecho, justo en el centro que le hacía sentir tan mal y tan bien a la vez.

-¿Derek?

-Perdón, estaba pensando en…

-Si es sobre la criatura asesina no quiero saberlo.

-En realidad pensaba que tal vez deberíamos pedir algo de cena- dijo intentando suavizar la expresión que Stiles había puesto, aquella forma de endurecerse y cerrarse como una piedra tampoco la tenía antes, debió de desarrollarla cuando pasó lo de su padre.

Cuando la pizza llegó el cansancio ya empezaba a notarse en Stiles, pero no paró para comer, en realidad ninguno lo hizo, siguieron limpiando hasta que el olor a alcohol desapareció del salón, aunque el de tabaco todavía seguía allí.

Cayeron rendidos en el sofá, demasiado cerca el uno del otro, Derek fue a apartarse pero cuando vio que Stiles parecía no darse cuenta decidió que podría permitirse sentirse como un idiota después.

-Está congelada- se quejó Stiles-, y dura como una piedra.

-Son las doce y ha llegado a las nueve ¿qué esperabas?- respondió Derek.

-Esperaba que mi ex no fuese un total cretino hijo de la grandísima meretriz y montase una fiesta en mi apartamento con todos sus amigos entre los que se encontraba un camello- dio otro bocado a la pizza-, y que todo eso no acabase con la policía en casa. Pero no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere.

-Que hijo de puta- contestó Derek en un murmuró diciendo la palabra que Stiles había evitado.

No es que no le gustase blasfemar y jurar, pero en el instituto estaba severamente prohibido, y tras la segunda advertencia había decidido no decir una sola palabrota más mientras trabajase allí, solo por si las moscas, no fuese a ser que se le escapase de nuevo una en clase. O que tuviesen micros en su casa.

-¿Ex?- preguntó entonces Derek que acababa de caer en la cuenta.

-Ex compañero de piso. Solo faltaba que ese cretino fuese mi novio. No gracias.

Derek no dijo nada más, Stiles _solo_ tomo cuatro trozos más de pizza y se levantó.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir- dijo Derek girando la cabeza para mirar a Stiles mientras este se dirigía a la cocina.

-Gracias por la ayuda, te puedes quedar a dormir si quieres, has venido sin coche ¿recuerdas?

-Joder.- Murmuró.

-Oye, aquí no se permiten palabrotas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Cosas del trabajo, antes no hablabas así.

-La gente cambia- contestó-. Me voy- se despidió- ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir un taxi a las…- miró el reloj-, a la una y media de la mañana?

-Va enserio, te pues quedar, hemos dejado la habitación de John aceptable. Pero te tienes que ir temprano, la habitación tiene que estar perfecta a eso de las nueve.

Derek acabó aceptando quedarse a  dormir, lo mirase como lo mirase eso era mucho mejor que buscar un taxi que le llevase al hotel de mierda en el que se alojaba esa noche, y mil veces mejor que hacer eso mismo pero corriendo.

Después de un “buenas noches” algo torpe se metió en la habitación, a diferencia de Stiles, pudo cerrar la puerta. Se quedó en calzoncillos y se metió a la cama, pero entonces la naturaleza le llamó y tuvo que levantarse al baño.

A la vuelta los ojos se le desviaron solo un poco hacía la habitación de Stiles, estaba echado sobre la cama, con una sabana enrollada en una de las piernas, dormía en una posición que parecía casi imposible y por alguna extraña razón parecía estar cómodo y tranquilo. Le había dicho que tenía pesadillas todas las noches, se preguntó si aquella sería distinta, si él podía hacer algo para que Stiles siguiese descansando lo que quedaba de noche, pero sabía que no.

Antes de que se diese cuenta estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando a Stiles y sonriendo como un jodido idiota.

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco y estuvo a punto de caer dormido allí mismo así que decidió volver a su habitación aunque una parte de él quisiese quedarse allí.

-No te vayas.

Era un murmuro, había sido más bajo que un susurro pero lo había oído perfectamente se giró de nuevo hacía la habitación y  volvió sobre sus pasos desandando lo andado. Con cuidado, como si el suelo fuese de cristal, entró a la habitación, enseguida vio que los ojos de Stiles estaban cerrados, solamente  había hablado en sueños, posiblemente estaba recordando el día en el que Lydia se fue de Beacon Hills. O tal vez era otra cosa, Derek no tenía ni idea de que había pasado en esos siete años y, claro estaba, Stiles había seguido viviendo. Como había hecho él.

Pero Derek se equivocaba, Stiles no había hablando en sueños, simplemente se había arrepentido en el último momento y si Derek no hubiese sentido tal vergüenza por pensar que tal vez Stiles quería que entrase en su cuarto se hubiese dado cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que Stiles había querido.


	2. Chapter 2

Le despertó el chisporroteo del aceite en una sartén, en cuanto abrió los ojos olió a huevos fritos, se preguntó qué hora sería, al mirar su reloj de muñeca descubrió que se había quedado sin pila, por suerte los números rojos de un despertador de mesilla le dijeron que eran las siete de la mañana.

Por la ventana rota entraba aún la luz de una farola, era todavía de noche y lo cierto es que la brisa fría que se colaba por aquel agujero le hacía tener unas ganas tremendas de quedarse en esa cama, sorprendentemente cómoda, y dejar que él día pasase de largo.

Sin embargo se levantó al recordar que A) No estaba en su casa, B) Tampoco estaba en su habitación de hotel.

Cuando salió al salón no se creyó lo que vio, jamás pensó ver a Stiles cocinando, al torpe e impaciente Stiles cocinando.

-¿Huevos fritos?- preguntó.

-Es por el olor.

-¿Qué?- Derek se preguntó si  había olvidado cómo se hablaba o si se estaba perdiendo algo.

-Imagínate que vas por primera vez a conocer un apartamento y a su dueño. Puede que vayas a vivir allí, eres una persona seria que envía mensajes de móvil muy, muy aburridos, ¿Qué prefieres, que huela a tabaco del malo o a un desayuno recién hecho?

-Cre…- bostezó-, creó que lo segundo.

-Eso pensé yo.

-¡Joder!- gritó entonces Derek.

-¿Qué pasa?- El sobre salto casi hizo que Stiles tirase la sartén.

-¡He quedado en Forest Hill a las nueve!

-¿En Forest Hill? ¿Qué portal?

-¡En el 49!

-¿En el…? Oh tío.

-¿Qué pasa?- Derek había salido de la cocina y se dirigía a toda prisa a la habitación.

-No te hace falta correr- gritó Stiles para que le oyese sin recordar que no necesitaba hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- gritó en respuesta Derek.

-Digamos que has llegado antes de tiempo, bastante antes de tiempo.

-¡No te sigo, Stiles!- le gritó algo desesperado.

-¡Este es el 49 de Forest Hill!- gritó de nuevo y Derek apareció por la puerta-. Tienes una entrevista conmigo.

-Espera, tú eres….

-No lo digas- Le cortó Stiles poniéndose algo rojo pero con la voz completamente seria-. No se te ocurra.- añadió con la mirada fija.

-¿Cómo pudieron llamarte así? –Derek intentó no reírse por un segundo pero acabó soltando una carcajada entrecortada.- ¿Por qué pusiste tu nombre real?

-Sí, que gracioso, ja, ja. Lo pedía la página, y por lo visto no muestra el apellido, solo el nombre.- respondió Stiles-. Mi abuelo materno se llamaba así.

-Lo siento- dijo Derek-. He empezado mal la entrevista.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

-Mejor mal conocido- comenzó-. Sí, sí quiero.- Aquella coincidencia haría la caza del lobo mucho más fácil, después de todo iba a por Stiles.

-Bueno, pues señor Hale.

-Bane.

-Señor Bane, la habitación es suya. Si tienes algo puedes traerlo y la reparación de la ventana correrá de tu cuenta.

-Pero yo no la he roto.

-Y yo no quiero arreglarla- Stiles se encogió de hombros-. Y puesto que hoy es luna llena voy a cerrar con ceniza de montaña la puerta no existente de mi habitación.

-Puedo controlarme desde antes de que me conocieras.

-Mi casa, mis reglas, amigo.- Respondió Stiles, y le llegó el olor de los huevos empezando a quemarse así que decidió cortar la conversación y centrarse en la cocina.

-Bien- dijo aceptando su pequeña derrota-. Me daré una ducha e iré a por mis cosas.

- _Okay._

Stiles apagó el fuego, dejó los huevos en la sartén y se metió a su cuarto, buscó bajo la cama, estaba seguro de que los policías habían mirado allí, pero por lo visto la ceniza dentro de una caja de madera con una extraña espiral en la tapa no les interesó demasiado, la esparció en un cordón frente a su puerta.

No es que no confiase en el control de Derek…, en realidad era justo eso, no confiaba en el control de Derek. No lo hacía. Llevaba muchos años  sin verlo y en ese tiempo Scott le había hablado de sus pequeños cambios, de cómo aunque su humor parecía haber suavizado también se había hecho más débil de voluntad, y como había perdido el control alguna noche de luna llena. Stiles no le iba a recordar eso y estaba seguro de que todo era culpa de lo que habían pasado y con algo más de tiempo se restauraría. Pero hasta entonces él no iba a correr ningún riesgo.

Cuando salió del cuarto ya sellado, pasó por la entrada del baño y la tentación llamó a su puerta, puerta metafórica, él seguía sin tener.

Se acercó un poco más, escuchaba el agua de la ducha y el calentador, esperó un poco más, un poco más y…, el ruido paró.

-¿Derek?- Casi gritó entonces. Nadie respondió-. ¡Derek!

-¿Qué pasa?- Su voz sonaba ausente.

Y la tentación venció a Stiles.

-Puede que sí me interese un poco lo que está pasando.

-¡No te oigo Stiles!

-Hablamos cuando salgas- dijo y entonces reparó en algo-. ¡Idiota!

Escuchó a Derek reírse y se preguntó si se habría reído en todos esos años tantas veces como se estaba riendo en ese par de días.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó Derek.

-¿Qué es?

-Un hombre lobo.

-¿Malo?

-Muy malo- la puerta se abrió y Stiles casi se cayó dentro de la habitación.

La bocanada de calor que salió fue tan fuerte que casi comenzó a sudar, se preguntó cómo podía Derek sentirse a gusto en tan elevada temperatura.

-¿Desayunamos?- dijo dirigiéndose al salón-. Por el par de huevos que estabas cocinando antes te cuento lo que necesites saber.

-Trato hecho.

Los dos se sentaron a la mesa, Stiles no comió nada aunque le entró hambre al ver como Derek desayunaba. Pensó en levantarse para coger algo pero la conversación era demasiado interesante.

La “misión” duraría lo mínimo posible. Localizaría a ese lobo, por lo visto era un omega, intentaría entablar una conversación con él y si no lo conseguía lo mataría. Posiblemente aunque hablase con él lo tendría que matar.

-Abandonó su manada- dijo Derek mientras terminaba el último bocado-. Es extraño que un lobo haga eso.

-Bueno, yo conozco un par de casos.

-En circunstancias normales- añadió-, es extraño que un lobo abandone la manada.

-¿Circunstancias normales?

Ese sentimiento otra vez, el sentimiento de que algo horrible iba a ocurrir en cualquier momento. No debería haber preguntado. La curiosidad mató al gato, si fuese así Stiles ya habría perdido sus siete vidas.

-Stiles- volvió a la realidad, notó la mano de Derek sobre el brazo que tenía apoyado en la mesa- Estas temblando. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada- apartó el brazo y se sentó algo más recto en la silla-. No pasa nada- murmuró como recordatorio para él.

No tenía porque verse envuelto en todo eso otra vez, no tenía porque perder a nadie más. No tenía…, no podía…., no…

Sentía una roca en el corazón, no podía respirar, se le había cerrado la garganta. Cerró los ojos y volvió a ver esa escena y luego otra y otra más, y cuanta más sangre veía con más fuerza cerraba los ojos y cuanto más cerraba los ojos más sangre veía.

-Stiles- Él miró al frente y no vio a nadie. Derek se había levantado y se había acuclillado a su lado-. Stiles respira conmigo.

Quiso decir “no puedo”, pero ni siquiera le salió eso.

-Stiles, mírame. No pasa nada- Derek hablaba bajito, tranquilo, y suave-. Voy a cogerte la mano- comenzó a decir y movió la mano muy despacio- y voy a ponerla en mi pecho para que notes mi respiración- hizo una pequeña pausa-. Si no quieres que lo haga niega con la cabeza, o simplemente piénsalo. Lo notare.

Stiles no se movió. Estaba intentando centrarse en las palabras de Derek para no tener que volver a pensar en ello, para no tener que volver a ver, volver a sentir y volver a vivir aquello.

Derek se movió despacio, como pareció notar que su voz era una distracción para Stiles, mientras se movía tarareaba una canción de los Beatles.

Llegó a la mano de Stiles y la cogió con cuidado, el chico seguía temblando. Hacía mucho que no había visto a Stiles tan vulnerable. Siempre le recordaba con su bate, pegando a los gemelos alfa con aquel bate. Siempre le recordaba encarándosele, como cuando le arrestaron casi nada más conocerle, o cuando le dijo que se estuviese quieto, o cuando se refugió en su casa. Siempre le recordaba cargando con él y todo su peso en la piscina. Siempre le recordaba como quien estaba allí cuando le necesitaban, como el que tenía un plan B y dos C. Cuando alguien se va solo recuerdas lo bueno de él, Derek no recordaba lo nervioso que le ponía o su sarcasmo, o el Stiles de “este no es nuestro problema”. Derek solo recordaba que era su ancla.

Sin darse cuenta la mano de Stiles ya había llegado a su pecho y se había agarrado a él como si fuese su único pilar.

Y en aquel momento lo era. Notaba la respiración de Derek y el latido de su corazón más acelerado que el de un humano. Aquellas sensaciones estaban fuera de su cabeza, no las estaba creando él. Los pulmones se llenaban y vaciaban de aire y no era él quien lo imaginaba. Aquello era real y él necesitaba algo real a lo que atenerse. Algo normal.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- Derek habló tras unos minutos.

-Creo que sí- dijo casi tartamudeando y se dio cuenta de que tal vez sujetaba demasiado fuerte el pecho de Derek.

Pero cuando fue a retirar la mano Derek le hizo mantenerla ahí.

-Todo el tiempo que necesites, Stiles.

Y él casi sintió la necesidad de llorar un poco más. Llevaba siete años sin saber que era que alguien se preocupase por ti de verdad, era extraño que ahora ese “alguien” fuese Derek, pero seguía siendo, sin duda, maravilloso.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más Stiles comenzó a respirar con completa normalidad y bajó la mano lentamente, se fijó en la marca que había dejado en Derek y le pareció extraño que los hombres lobo pudiesen reflejar marcas por presión. Se imaginó a Derek con la marca de la almohada al despertarse por la mañana y una sonrisa tonta cruzó por su cara.

-¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor- dijo mirándole por primera vez-. Eres más lento que Lydia en esto de parar ataques de ansiedad, pero gracias.

-¿Más lento que Lydia?- Hizo memoria un segundo para ver si sabía a qué se refería Stiles- ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te besase?

-Sí.

Los dos se quedaron un segundo examinando la expresión del otro, intentando averiguar hasta que punto esa conversación era seria.

Stiles comenzó a reírse ante la duda, era una risa forzada sí, pero mucho mejor que un intento vergonzoso de beso. Aunque, tal vez, no mejor que haber seguido mirándose así durante un tiempo más.

-Tengo que irme a por las cosas. ¿O prefieres qué…?

-Sí, es decir, está bien, puedes irte. He vivido con un idiota demasiado tiempo, me vendrá bien disfrutar un poco del apartamento vacío.

Y eso hizo sonar una campana en la cabeza de Derek.

-Oye Stiles, si prefieres que me vaya, el hotel tampoco estaba tan mal.

-No- respondió al instante-. No me refería a eso- Notó como Derek suspiraba aliviado, no fue muy sutil así que tampoco hacía falta ser Sherlock Holmes para verlo-. Voy a preparar la clase del lunes mientras vas a por las cosas, me mantendré ocupado.

A Derek le costó un poco decidirse a salir, pero cuando Stiles casi literalmente le empujó fuera del apartamento no le quedó otra que ir a cumplir la tarea lo más rápido posible.

La idea era ponerse ese mismo día a buscar a ese maldito hijo de puta, pero podía retrasarlo hasta el día siguiente o el siguiente, siempre y cuando Stiles estuviese a salvo.

Y ese era el problema. No lo estaba. Y no lo estaría hasta que eso no acabase y él se fuese.

Cuando llegó a la planta calle recordó que no tenía coche y tuvo que preguntarse durante un momento donde estaba.

Cuando por fin pudo recordarlo tuvo que hacer todo el camino hasta el motel andando, era casi medio día, puede que no hubiese mucha gente en la calle, pero aún así no iba a arriesgarse e ir haciendo uso de su _hiper-velocidad_ , aunque le hubiese gustado hacerlo.

Llegó allí y entró a la habitación, estaba exactamente como la había encontrado. La maleta seguía sobre la cama. La cogió y pagó la habitación a la salida. La recepcionista hizo que le diese un escalofrío, salió de allí con los ojos puestos en ella, esperando captar alguna emoción en ella, que parpadease, o se moviese, o dijese algo. Pero la recepcionista no lo hizo, algunas personas son así, quietas y calladitas.

De vuelta al piso de Stiles tuvo un encontronazo con la policía, por lo visto en las ciudades normales sí te multan si sobrepasas el límite de velocidad. No le importó recibir la multa. Lo único que quería era volver a casa.

Si algo le había pasado a Stiles en su ausencia (si algo le había vuelto a pasar a Stiles en su ausencia), no podría perdonárselo. Perdería el control por completo.

Después de dar un par de vueltas encontró un sitio para aparcar, no es que estuviese muy cerca del bloque de edificios pero era lo mejor que podía encontrar a esas horas.

Subió por las escaleras a la carrera y llamó a la puerta. ¿Le daría Stiles una llave? Se preguntó, y después recordó que, en realidad, no iba a estar allí el tiempo suficiente para que valiese la pena.

-¿Stiles?- Nadie respondió, nadie abrió la puerta- ¿Stiles?- volvió a llamar.

Como a la tercera va la vencida lo volvió a repetir, casi quemó el timbre. Pero su paciencia tenía un límite. Y, aunque no quería hacerlo, tuvo que arrancar la puerta y entrar al apartamento por las malas. Solo esperaba que Stiles hubiese tenido que salir y nada de lo que se estaba imaginando hubiese pasado de verdad.

Fue corriendo a su cuarto y la fuerza que ejerció la ceniza para que no pasase le tiró contra la pared del pasillo.

Respiró aliviado, Stiles estaba allí. En la cama, escuchaba sus latidos, parecía dormido. Había una botella de alcohol derramada al lado de la cama.

Suspiró, tampoco lo había dejado solo tanto tiempo, como mucho una hora. Se preguntó si eso pasaba frecuentemente. Aunque algo le hacía pensar que sí, otra parte de sí mismo, mucho más grande, le decía que eso era su culpa.

Cuando fue a marcharse hacia su cuarto, ya que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarle dormir, Stiles levantó la cabeza y murmuró algo. Derek no comprendió nada.

-Ven- repitió.

-No puedo Stiles –Miró al suelo-. La ceniza.

-Oh- Dejó caer la cabeza pero cuando Derek ya creía que se había vuelto a dormir Stiles se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta-. También he echado en tu cuarto.

-¿En mi cuarto? ¿Por qué?- Su tono se elevó un poco, sus cejas reflejaban que se habías molestado.

-Me pareció gracioso- Se acercó hacía el marco de la puerta, no hacía eses, no hablaba como un borracho, más bien parecía estar de resaca.

-Stiles, ¿Cuánto has bebido?- Derek estaba justo en el límite, si se movía un poco más hacía dentro la ceniza volvería a echarle contra la pared.

-No lo suficiente- respondió- ¿Dónde vas a dormir ahora?

-¿Dormir? No son ni las dos de la tarde.

-Podrías quedarte aquí.

-Tampoco puedo entrar aquí Stiles.

-Ssh, cállate Derek- dijo acercándose un poco más.

Colgó los brazos al cuello de Derek y se elevó sobre las puntas de los pies.

-Stiles, estás borracho.

-¿Sabes? no lo estoy- respondió elocuentemente.

-Te has bebido una botella de vodka.

-Falso. El suelo se ha bebido una botella de vodka- empujó un poco a Derek hacía atrás y él se dejó mover-, yo solo he tomado un par de tragos.- Además haría falta más que eso para hacerme emborrachar, pensó, pero no le dijo. Sus problemas con el alcohol no tenían porque salir a relucir en ese momento. Sin embargo había otras cosas que si podían aclararse ahí y en ese mismo instante.

-Seguro.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Hubo un pequeño silencio y Stiles sonrió, Derek pudo haberse apartado pero, maldita sea, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

Stiles se acercó tan despacio, como si quisiese provocarle, como si le estuviese gritando “Al final soy yo quien manda, ¿verdad, Derek?”  Y Tenía razón. Derek se había paralizado y aunque hubiese querido agarrarle y haberse tirado encima suyo, haberle besado hasta dejarle gimoteando por un poco de aire, no lo hizo, no lo hizo porque estaba demasiado ocupado intentando buscar una excusa para que aquello no ocurriese.  
Así que tuvo que esperar a que Stiles, con esa lentitud para nada característica de él, llegase hasta sus labios y sonriese, antes de volver un segundo atrás y, por fin, pasar las manos por entre el pelo de Derek y decidirse, como si aún estuviese sopesando el peligro, a besarle.

-Ves, casi sin alcohol en sangre.

-No creo que un beso pudiese determinar eso.

-¿No? Pues vaya.

-Voy a irme al salón.

Stiles miró al suelo y Derek vio la línea de ceniza rota.

-Puedes pasar.

Derek suspiró antes de intentar pasar, Stiles le esperaba en el centro de la habitación. Cuando entró tuvo un momento de duda antes de volver a retroceder.

Stiles no dijo nada, Derek vaciló antes de hablar.

-Sigue siendo Luna llena.

-Lo sé- respondió-. No va a pasar nada Derek.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sé que no me harías daño.

Aunque Derek dudase de eso al final se decidió a seguir a Stiles hasta el centro del cuarto, Stiles le intentó coger la mano pero Derek se resistió, al segundo intento se dejó agarrar y llevar hasta el borde de la cama. Stiles se tiró en ella con una sonrisa y Derek se sentó en el borde, Stiles se pegó a la pared para que él tuviese sitio y dio un par de palmadas en el hueco que había quedado para que Derek supiese que él quería que se echase con él.

-He estado corrigiendo exámenes- comenzó a hablar antes de que Derek consiguiese acomodarse-, ¿sabías que Robespierre nació en 1780?

-¿Quién?

Stiles se rió, Derek había conseguido encontrar una buena postura, los dos estaban de medio lado mirándose. Derek se preguntó por qué Stiles no tendría una cama de matrimonio, aunque lo cierto era que una cama más grande que esa no cabría en la habitación.

-Mis alumnos tenían tanta idea como tú de quien era. ¿Por qué profesor de historia?

-Era la única plaza libre.

-¿Sabías que yo trabajo allí?

-Sí- Derek movió el brazo y por un segundo Stiles pensó que iba a acercarlo más a él, pero simplemente estaba empezando a hacerse daño en esa posición.

-¿Habrías…, habrías venido si hubieses sabido que yo estaba fuera de peligro?

Tardó en responder, sabía que la contestación simple y real era “No”, ni siquiera se habría acercado, se había prometido no volver a inmiscuirse en la vida de Stiles, se lo había prometido y ahora estaba allí, en su cama, a unos pocos centímetros de él, clavándose esos malditos muelles en el costado.

-Te prometí que no volvería a…

-¿Pero lo habrías hecho?- cortó Stiles.

-No-respondió al final-. No lo habría hecho.

-Gracias.

Derek notó las lágrimas en los ojos de Stiles y se asustó un poco, le quitó con el pulgar las gotas que ya habían empezado a caer por su mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy feliz de que tu promesa se haya roto.- Dijo Stiles atribuyendo las lágrimas a la felicidad, como si diciéndolo en alto pudiese acabar creyéndoselo.

-Yo también.

Derek usó la misma mano para acerca la cara de Stiles y se acercó el mismo para poder besarle una y otra vez.

Hablaron un rato después de eso y, por algún motivo sorprendente, Stiles se calló, Derek no dijo nada más, pensó en levantarse y llamar a alguien que arreglase la puerta, o hacer él mismo algún apaño pero si se movía podría despertar a Stiles así que no salió de la cama y acabó quedándose dormido. No era de noche, posiblemente no eran ni las seis de la tarde.

Pero los dos seguían ahí dormidos cuando la Luna se alzó en el cielo y los dos seguían abrazados cuando el Sol empezó a sustituirla de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

Solo había estado fuera un segundo, había recibido ese mensaje y había caído como un tonto. Las cosas nunca se solucionan por un inútil SMS, nunca son tan fáciles  y menos cuando él está envuelto.

El móvil había vibrado en mitad de la noche y el mensaje le había parecido lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Estaban a miércoles y él no había podido encontrar ninguna pista, había perdido hasta su aroma, era casi como si el lobo hubiese desaparecido.  
Lo cual no le disgustaba del todo, durante esos cuatro días había fingido tener una vida completamente normal, hasta había hecho un par de chistes y unos huevos fritos. Había ido al instituto y consiguió convencer a los alumnos de que él sabía más historia que ellos. Y lo más importante, había pasado todo ese tiempo con Stiles.

La mañana después de aquel beso había sido bastante extraña para Derek, al menos hasta que Stiles se despertó. Toda una hora había estado pensando en cómo actuar cuando él se levantase, la noche anterior Stiles no parecía borracho pero ¿y si lo había estado? Y si no había estado borracho ¿qué era lo que tenía que hacer él ahora?  
Por suerte en cuanto Stiles salió del cuarto, con el pelo revuelto, los ojos entrecerrados y rascándose el culo, se acercó a Derek y le dio un beso antes de desaparecer hacía el baño.

Sí, habían sido unos buenos días, posiblemente los mejores de su vida.

Y ahora, por creerse con un poco de suerte, Derek estaba frente a una cama vacía, con la nariz y el labio rotos y sangrando, y la horrible sensación de saber quien le había atacado.

Las heridas se curarían en algún momento, no le importaba que tardasen tanto como en un cuerpo humano normal. Daba igual que notase la sangre empapando la camiseta gris. Tenía que encontrar a Stiles, esa era la única prioridad.

Sin mucho esfuerzo podría localizar al lobo siguiendo su esencia, a fin de cuenta había sido su alfa, le conocía bien.

Sabía que algo estaba pasando con él, pero se negó a ver. “Saldrá de esta, superara su muerte” se decía Derek. Pero las personas más fuertes son las que más ruido hacen al romperse.

Nunca había corrido tan rápido, nunca había estado tan decidido a matar. No se había sentido tan mal, tan perdido, desde que su casa había ardido. Tal vez se sentía así porque aquello era como volver a ver su vida arder.

Encontró aquella nave abandonada, enorme y vacía, supuso que si había alguien dentro se daría cuenta de su llegada en cuanto derribase la puerta. Pero no fue así, antes de que nadie se fijase en él llegó a escuchar el final de una conversación.

-¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella, Stiles? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir en mis brazos?

-Scott. Cálmate. Vas a arrepentirte.

-¡Mi madre murió en mis brazos, Stiles! ¡El mismo día en que Allison lo hizo!

No estaban muy lejos de la puerta teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones absurdas de la nave. Corrió hacía ellos y llamó la atención de Scott antes de que sus garras tocasen la cara de Stiles.

-Creí que era cosa de Isaac.- dijo, Scott se giró hacía él justo a tiempo.

-Creí que… ¡Creí qué! Siempre tan equivocado, ¿verdad, Derek?

-Scott, no quieres hacer esto.- Se acercó a él despacio pero con paso firme.

-¡POR QUÉ TODOS ME DECIS LO MISMO!- Se frotó la cara con las garras y se dejó una marca en una de las mejillas.

-Él es tu mejor amigo.

-¡Me abandono!- Su expresión era tan incierta, tan llena de dolor y con tanta sed de venganza.

-Stiles tuvo que hacerlo, se estaba muriendo, si no llega a irse…, quien sabe lo que habría hecho.

Derek recordó una tarde, posiblemente, una semana antes de que Stiles desapareciese en su marcha a la universidad, recordó la ambulancia en la puerta de su casa, haber subido a su cuarto cuando todos se habían ido y haber visto el bote de las pastillas. Recordó la necesidad de ir a verle a aquella fría habitación de hospital, y recordó el sentimiento de que no debía hacerlo, de que, a fin de cuentas, él no era nadie.

-¿Por qué nos fallaste a todos así?- Scott se había girado de nuevo hacía Stiles, volvía a estar peligrosamente cerca de él.

-¡NO FUI EL ÚNICO EN HUIR!- Su grito fue tan profundo, desesperado, tan lleno de odio hacía sí mismo.

Cuando vio la carta de la universidad, cuando comprendió que tenía una escusa para alejarse durante años, bueno, vio la salvación. En aquel momento no parecía una huida, no del todo. A fin de cuentas la lucha había acabado y nadie le necesitaba allí. Podría seguir viendo a Scott, y al acabar la universidad volvería. ¿Quién más le quedaba en ese pueblo? ¿Derek? Él ni siquiera había ido a verle al hospital.

-¡Eras el que más importaba!

Derek aprovechó el momento de distracción que Stiles había creado y se tiró contra Scott, los dos rodaron por el suelo. Scott acabó ganando la posición dominante y estuvo a punto de clavarle las garras en el cuello a Derek, pero él movió la cabeza a tiempo.

Stiles estaba esposado alrededor de una tubería de la nave, al ver la escena tiró tan fuerte de las esposas que se rompió una muñeca.

Derek lanzó una patada con la pierna contraída que hizo que su rodilla alcanzase directa el estomago de Scott quien cayó hacía la derecha, Derek se puso encima de él y le sujetó las muñecas, le dio un cabezazo y el joven quedó medio atontado, puso las garras en su garganta y

-¡No!

Escuchó el grito desesperado de Stiles, se quedó dudando en el aire un segundo y entonces vio algo saliendo del oído de Scott, una especie de líquido negro.   
Le dio un  puñetazo y lo dejó inconsciente del todo. Se levantó y pasaron un par de segundos antes de que lo que dijese Stiles comenzase a tener sentido para él.

-¿Le has matado?- Derek negó con la cabeza, poco a poco volvía a su forma de humano- Joder…- Dijo Stiles cuando le vio la cara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tus heridas.

Derek no respondió, se agachó de nuevo sobre Scott y busco por los bolsillos las llaves de las esposas de Stiles, no las encontró así que se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Lo siento mucho Stiles, te habías alejado de todo esto y…

-Hey- le llamó, Derek le rodeó con su cuerpo, cuando notó sus manos sobre sus muñecas se dio cuenta de que tenía algo roto-, no pasa nada.

Las esposas se rompieron con un chasquido, y aunque aún colgaban de ambas de sus muñecas él ya estaba libre, levantó los brazos y acarició la cara de Derek, sonrió y le beso. Muy despacio, con mucho cuidado. Como si estuviese tocando la cosa más frágil del mundo, como si estuviese besando directamente su alma.

-Está bien- murmuró Stiles.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, mirándose como si no estuviesen en mitad de una nave vacía, enorme y fría, como si Scott no estuviese desmayado a medio metro de ellos. Mirándose sabiendo que habían estado a punto de perderse. Sintiendo el mejor sentimiento del mundo.

Morrell llegó minutos después de que Derek le llamase, ella ya sabía lo que pasaba, había estado en lo cierto desde el principio, aunque, claro está, no había tenido la consideración de decírselo a Derek. Ella se llevaría a Scott, le sacaría aquel espíritu que había alimentado su dolor, su pena y su ira y le dejaría en la cama del hospital. Cuando se despertase no se acordaría de nada, creería que había estado en coma desde el accidente en el que su madre había muerto. Scott no necesitaba saber que había estado a punto de matar a Stiles, o acabaría mucho peor y sin ayuda de ningún espíritu.

No hablaron por el camino. Stiles no necesitaba ir al hospital y claro estaba que Derek no iba a ir a uno. Caminaron hasta el apartamento, más despacio de lo que andaban de normal, más cansados y sin ganas de llegar a casa.

Una vez allí dentro Stiles se desplomó sobre su cama, tendría tiempo de darle las gracias a Derek, de hablar con él, de hablar con Morrell. Pero no ese día, ese día estaba acabado para él. Su mejor amigo había sido poseído por su culpa y él había estado a punto de morir. Era hora de dormir.

Cuando Derek pasó de largo por delante de la habitación donde habían estado durmiendo ambos, Stiles pensó que iría al baño.

Derek iba a la habitación donde no había tenido la oportunidad de dormir más de una noche, sacó la maleta que había vaciado por orden de Stiles el domingo y abrió el armario semi-vacío, comenzó a llenar la maleta con desdén, se sentó al borde de la cama cuando acabó y buscó el móvil en sus pantalones, por supuesto no estaba allí, debía de habérsele caído mientras corría o en aquella nave. No importaba, cogería el tren de primera hora, daba igual que tuviese que esperar un poco allí por no saber cual era. Se dejó caer hacía atrás en la cama y se permitió una cabezada de un par de horas.

Cuando el sol empezó a aparecer por entre los edificios Derek se despertó al instante, rezó porque Stiles no se hubiese despertado también. Con cuidado se levantó y se acercó a la habitación, seguía dormido, con una pierna fuera de la cama y los riñones sin tapar, sintió la necesidad de echarle una sábana por encima, pero eso podría despertarle, lo mejor sería que se obligase a dejar de mirarle y saliese de esa casa cuanto antes. Antes de que se las arreglase para volver a poner a Stiles en peligro.

Salió con la chaqueta de cuero puesta y la maleta en la mano, con las gafas de sol tapándole los ojos y la boca cerrada con tanta fuerza que los labios casi habían desaparecido en una fina linea. Fue el cerrar de la puerta lo que despertó a Stiles, como si supiese que algo estaba mal.

Se levantó y miró a su derecha, Derek no estaba allí, salió de la habitación y entró en la otra, ni rastro de él. ¿Ni rastro de él? Miró en el armario, se había llevado la ropa.

Se iba, se había ido. Había oído la puerta, no podía estar tan lejos, no podía…

Corrió a la habitación y buscó su móvil, llamó a su número pero nadie contestó. Llamó una segunda vez mientras buscaba unas zapatillas que ponerse pero solo veía las de andar por casa.

Se puso la cazadora y salió corriendo. Las zapatillas de andar por casa estaban tan desgastadas que casi era como ir andando y al llegar a la esquina ya no podía más con ellas, se las quitó sin parar de correr.

Hacía frío, y puede que hubiese nevado algo la noche anterior, no sentía los pies y las piernas le dolían como si le estuviesen clavando agujas, no había corrido tanto en su vida. No paraba de mirar a la carretera, esperando ver su coche, esperando verle a él. Pero eso no ocurrió.

Se chocó contra una señora vestida de oficinista y con el móvil entre las manos y casi la tiró al suelo, ella debió darse cuenta del estado en el que corría porque no se quejó cuando Stiles solo pudo gritar un “Disculpe” al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado ya bastante lejos de ella.

Utilizó una farola para poder girar y entrar a la estación, miró a todos lados pero no le vio. No estaba por ninguna parte. Se paró un segundo para mirar los horarios de trenes en el panel de luces que había justo enfrente de la entrada. Si hubiese ido al pueblo más a menudo tal vez se sabría esos horarios y tal vez no hubiese perdido esos segundos tan importantes.

Eran los siete, el tren salía a las siete menos cuarto. Con suerte iría con retraso, con mucha suerte.

Corrió a los andenes con su último esfuerzo, se paró y se dio cuenta de que estaba al lado que no era.

Buscó en el andén de enfrente, había gente, el tren no había llegado todavía, quedaba una pequeña esperanza. Y vio a Derek. Justo frente a él con una chaqueta de cuero y las gafas de sol puestas. Pero solo fue un segundo. Su imagen se perdió tras el tren que acababa de llegar con diecisiete minutos de retraso.

Stiles comenzó a llorar o a darse cuenta de que lo hacía, su respiración era fuerte y rápida, tenía flato, lo había tenido desde pocos minutos después de empezar a correr, y no sentía para nada los pies.

-No te vayas- llegó a murmurar, abrazándose el estómago y cayendo poco a poco al suelo de cuclillas, esperando a que seguridad le viese y le echase creyendo que era un sin techo.

El tren comenzó a moverse, despacio, despacio… El guardia ya se acercaba a él. Quedaba la esperanza de ver la figura de Derek al otro lado del andén cuando el tren ya se hubiese ido, como pasaba en las películas. Notó una mano en el hombro y se comenzó a levantar sin quitar la vista del frente. Cuando el tren se fue por completo en frente no quedaba un alma, ni una sola figura que pudiese confundirse con la suya.

Algo cayó sobre sus hombros y tuvo el reflejo de mirar lo que era, vio una cazadora de cuero negra y los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

-Hace frío.

-Derek.- exclamó en un suspiro ahogado, como si acabase de despertar de una pesadilla que no había llegado a creerse.

Stiles se arropó entre sus brazos, le daba igual la cazadora, el calor que necesitaba era el de él. Derek le paso los brazos por la espalda, frotándosela un poco, intentando que entrase en calor, subió la derecha hasta la cabeza y le alborotó un poco el pelo, que para su gusto había dejado crecer demasiado, la bajo hasta la nuca y la deslizó hasta su barbilla, le levantó un poco la cabeza que tenía escondida en su pecho y le miró a esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, dejó un beso en su frente y lo acercó un poco más, si eso era posible, a él.

En el viaje de vuelta a casa no dijeron nada, Stiles se había sentado atrás, tapado con toda la ropa que Derek había sacado de la maleta, la radio estaba puesta en una de esas emisoras con canciones de aquel año que fuiste de vacaciones con toda la familia y que hace que te duela algo en el pecho y se te erice un poco la piel, una de esas emisoras melancólicas que suenan a una madrugada estrellada en un coche negro, mirando por la ventanilla mientras la ciudad se despierta y empiezas a dormirte. Esa que suena a sueños rotos, corazones partidos y fiestas olvidadas.

Cuando entraron por la puerta, Derek delante, Stiles seguía sin saber que decir, por primera vez en su vida no tenía ni idea de que decir.

Se quedó en la puerta mientras Derek entraba al baño, escuchó el grifo de la ducha y pensó que debía cerrar la puerta, al cabo de unos minutos Derek le llamó y él se dio cuenta de que no se había movido en todo ese tiempo.

-Derek…- Comenzó a decir en cuanto entró al baño, como si la conversación fuese obligada.

-Desnúdate- ordenó-. Necesitas un baño caliente, estaré fuera.

-¡No!- gritó cuando pasó a su lado-. Quédate aquí.

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

-Ibas a hacerlo antes- le inculpó Stiles, con el cuerpo algo girado bloqueando la salida.

-Sí, iba a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- Derek había retrocedido un paso, Stiles aprovechó y cerró la puerta del baño.

-Porque he estado aquí menos de un mes y ya has estado a punto de morir. Habías estado a salvo siete años y ahora…- Había retrocedido hasta el borde de la bañera y se había sentado en él.

-¿Y por qué cambiaste de opinión?- Stiles quería decir “No ha sido tu culpa”, pero sabía que eso no llevaría a ninguna parte, eso solo podría haber hecho que Derek pensase más tiempo en ello.

-Te escuché.

-¿Lo hiciste? ¿Qué dije?- Stiles dio un paso hacía él. El cristal del baño se había empañado y el vapor de agua que salía de la bañera le dejaba ver que Derek no tenía mucha mano con eso de controlar la ducha. Pero, sin embargo, la habitación estaba a una temperatura perfecta.

-“No te vayas”

-Me dijiste lo mismo a mi cuando me marché de Beacon Hills- Derek asintió, Stiles vaciló antes de dar un paso más hacia él-. ¿Por qué me has hecho caso?

-Porque te quiero.- No vacilo, no bajó la cabeza, no suavizó el tono, lanzó la flecha, disparó la bala sin pensarlo, sabía cuál era la diana y había estado demasiado tiempo esperando el tiro perfecto.- ¿Por qué me lo has pedido tú?

-Porque te quiero.

Stiles dio los últimos pasos que los separaban y se colocó entre las piernas de Derek, agachó la cabeza y chocó sus frentes, sus narices se rozaron y los dos sonrieron como niños. Derek levantó un poco la cabeza para poder besarle en la frente y Stiles respondió haciendo lo mismo en su nariz. Sus brazos se habían entrelazado para que sus manos pudiesen tocar la cara del otro.

Las manos de Derek estaban completamente abiertas, abarcando lo máximo posible, sus ojos estaban tan tristes y tan felices a la vez. Cuando por fin se besaron sus manos se movieron hacía su espalda y volvieron a su cabeza, Stiles empujaba con tanta fuerza para acercarse a él que Derek creyó que se caía dentro de la bañera. Y se besaban con tal fuerza, con tal necesidad que parecía que iban a acabar comiéndose.

Y cuando se separaron Stiles se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo para poder apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de Derek.

Y Derek con cuidado le quitó la camiseta, y le hizo levantarse para poder quitarle también los pantalones del pijama. Y cuando estuvo de pie Stiles le quitó la camiseta a Derek y le hizo levantarse para poder quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Stiles se metió a la bañera y notó el calor correrle por todo el cuerpo, cogió de la mano a Derek para que él también entrase.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y lo ajustó rápidamente a la buena temperatura.

El agua que había en la bañera estaba demasiado caliente, pero Stiles estaba demasiado frío así que lo agradeció.

Derek cogió la ducha e hizo que el agua cayese por la espalda de Stiles, después la llevó hacia su cabeza, le dejó la alcachofa a Stiles en las manos y cogió la botella de jabón, enjabonó con cuidado su espalda, casi como dando un pequeño masaje, volvió a cogerle la ducha de las manos y le agarró de la cintura haciéndole girar, sonrió un poco y se inclinó hacia él dejando que sus frentes se chocasen de nuevo, se acercó más e hizo que el agua cayese por encima de ambos a la vez

 Stiles alzó la mano y agarró la ducha mientras ponía la otra mano en las caderas de Derek, cuando él la soltó Stiles le hizo girar, pasó las formas de plástico de la boca de la ducha por la espalda de Derek haciendo una espiral y se rió cuando al lobo le dio un pequeño escalofrío, cerró el grifo y beso su espalda, le enjabonó y en uno de los pequeños giros que hizo fue donde recordó que su muñeca seguía rota.

Le abrazó por la espalda y dejó que sus manos bajasen por el torso de Derek, quien le rodeo las manos con las suyas cuando habían llegado peligrosamente abajo.

Sin embargo Stiles solamente tuvo que hacer mención de seguir bajando para que Derek le dejase hacerlo.

-Deberíamos acabar esto antes.- dijo cuando Stiles llegó a su pene.

Él respondió sisando. Si hubiese tenido la muñeca bien…, por lo menos seguía teniendo la otra mano.

Derek se preguntaba donde habían quedado sus fuerzas y principalmente donde estaba la de voluntad, posiblemente la encontraría en el mismo lugar que su teléfono.

Los movimientos de Stiles eran lentos y algo torpes pero fueron suficientes para lograr la erección de Derek, quien había cerrado los ojos y se dejaba mecer por los movimientos de Stiles.

Las manos de Stiles desaparecieron, Derek oyó como se volvía a abrir la ducha y el agua barrió el jabón, Derek aprovechó esos instantes de libertad para girarse de cara a Stiles, cuando dejó la ducha en su sitio Derek le agarró de las caderas y le acercó a él, Stiles esquivó el beso que iba a darle y sonrió dejando que lo hiciese al segundo intento.

Derek salió de la bañera y Stiles suspiró.

-Eres un aburrido.- Suspiró y salió también.

Derek cogió una toalla y Stiles extendió la mano esperando recibirla, Derek se acercó y la ató a su cintura, después hizo una media sonrisa y se puso de rodillas dejando sus manos en la cintura.

Stiles estuvo a punto de cruzar los dedos pero no necesito hacerlo. Notó los labios de Derek en el interior de su pierna izquierda, subiendo poco a poco hacia la entrepierna, su cabeza quedó bajo la toalla. Lanzó un pequeño grito ahogado y su boca se quedó abierta durante un par de segundos. No había duda alguna de que Derek había llegado, por fin, a su polla.

-Retiro lo de aburrido.- Pudo decir.

Se mordió el labio inferior y puso las manos sobre las de Derek que seguían en el borde de su toalla, intentó retirarlas con la esperanza de poder quitarse la toalla y ver a Derek, pero él no le dejo.

La lengua de Derek estuvo un rato en su capullo antes de que Stiles notase sus labios subiendo y bajando, una de las manos dejó su posición de defensa y se metió dentro de la toalla para empezar a jugar con sus huevos. La boca de Derek seguía subiendo y bajando y Stiles no pudo aguantar mucho más.

Le hubiese gustado tantísimo que esa toalla no estuviese allí, pero, dios mío, se conformaba con eso sin problema.

Llevó las manos a la cabeza, tapada por la toalla, de Derek y no pudo evitar empujarla hacia él mientras se corría con un último gemido con su nombre.

Derek tardó un par de segundos más en salir, Stiles se sentó en el borde de la bañera y Derek se dirigió al lavabo, cuando Stiles vio esa mancha de semen en la comisura de sus labios tuvo que agarrarse para no saltar hacia él y obligarle a volver a hacerle lo mismo pero sin ningún tipo de barrera visual, a la vez sus mofletes se había puesto completamente rojos.

Cuando acabó en el lavamanos Derek se acercó a él con la cabeza algo gacha y sin saber muy bien que decir, por suerte, Stiles se levantó y le beso dándole algo más de tiempo para pensar en ello.

-Tenemos que ducharnos juntos más a menudo.- dijo Stiles.

-Deberíamos vendarte esa muñeca.

Stiles bajó la cabeza parar mirarla, estaba algo hinchada y si pensaba en ello sí que le dolía algo, pero Derek había sabido como distraerle.

-¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?- preguntó algo preocupado por eso de ponerse en manos de un médico (y profesor) ilegal.

-Tampoco hay que ser médico para saberlo.

-En realidad…,- comenzó a decir.

-Sí que sé- Se dirigió a la puerta y al ver que Stiles no se movía se quedó quieto en el marco-. Vamos vístete, vas a coger frío.

Derek recordó que la gran mayoría de su ropa debía seguir en el coche, pero por lo menos había subido unas cuantas cosas, se vestiría con eso. El par de camisetas, los pantalones y posiblemente tres o cuatro calcetines que había subido estaban en el sofá del salón. Cuando acabó de vestirse (sin encontrar ningún calzoncillo), volvió al baño, abrió el botiquín y buscó algún tipo de venda, cuando la encontró se la llevó, junto con esparadrapo y unas tijeras, a la habitación de Stiles.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama e hizo que apoyase la mano mala en su pierna. Tuvo que pensarse un segundo antes de estar seguro de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener que vendar ninguna muñeca, pero por lo visto es parecido a montar en bicicleta, o algo así.

Cuando terminó Stiles se llevó el brazo hacia el pecho y se quedó mirando su muñeca vendada durante unos segundos, después la dejó caer a su costado y suspiró, él también se dejó caer hacia su derecha hasta apoyarse sobre el regazo de Derek. Sonrió cuando su cabeza “chocó” con sus piernas y se giró un poco para quedar boca arriba, levantó el brazo izquierdo y agarró del cuello a Derek para que bajase hasta él y le diese un beso. Se quedaron así durante un rato, mirando directamente a los ojos del otro, sintiendo una intimidad que sabía como lo más natural del mundo.   
Entonces Derek vio algo brillando en el otro extremo de la habitación, un móvil, su móvil. Sonrió un poco y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama.

Pronto empezaron a hablar de nada en concreto, la mano de Derek revolviendo el pelo de Stiles y él quejándose sobre tenerse que levantar para ir a buscar el portátil, tenía que retirar el anuncio para buscar compañero de piso.

Pero eso podía esperar, todo podía esperar.

Siete años le habían parecido una eternidad, pero ahora, si miraba hacia el futuro, no podía esperar a doblar mil veces ese número siempre que pudiese reposar la cabeza en el regazo de Derek por las tardes.

 


End file.
